


Blue Bloods and Bad Bloods

by Lucy_Ely07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: How do you tag again?, I don't know why I wrote this, I dont know what to call this au, I'll just add more tags as I go, Multi, Prince!Bill, Rogue!Dipper, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Ely07/pseuds/Lucy_Ely07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never like this. Dipper had a life before, a sister he loved, people he could consider as family but after an incident everything was destroyed. He felt so empty without a reason to live for. </p><p>When Bill gave him one, he took it without a second thought. This time he'll protect the reason he lived for, even of it meant sacrificing a few lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Meeting to start a Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but you're gonna have to tolerate one of my weird AUs.

Bill continued playing with the small energy ball, passing it from left to right hand. He was never one for meetings. They were long, boring, annoying, irritating, did he mention boring? It was just people telling him what he already knows about the kingdom. Hell, he even knew more than what they said. 

Once in a while, he'd see eyes go to him then to the person next to him. Those yes would be filled with either disdain, disgust or disapproval. But no one dared to say anything about it. 

Finally, someone coughed to get the Prince's attention. The white haired Duke even slammed the piles of paper he was reading a while ago to get all ears on him. Bill never liked Gideon, only tolerated him since he's the only connection this kingdom had with the neighboring country, Gravity Falls. "Your Highness, with all due respect, we don't really mind if you don't pay attention to our reports but isn't inappropriate to bring your slave into our private meeting?"

Dipper turned the page he was reading, continuing to read the next chapter of his book. He was seated comfortably on the arm of Bill's chair, not caring about the looks of the others. His mocha eyes did however glance at the complaining man at the third seat on the right, unamused and unimpressed. He was used to these stares since lately, the Prince has been dragging him from one event to another. 

The said man held the same look the brunette had. It was no surprise how Gideon acted, everyone was used to his prideful talk. He knew he was untouchable, as long as the current long still sits at the top of this country. 

Bill disintegrated the golden orb on his arms and clasped his hand together. "I'd like for you to know that Dipper is no slave of mine, Gleeful. He's my personal bodyguard." 

Gideon didn't hide his scorn towards the indifferent servant, how a person of such low caliber was allowed in such an important meeting, Only God knew. Bill rolled his eyes, it was typical for nobles to belittle hose under him but that didn't mean the blonde approved of such actions. "You were saying something about ships?"

One of the people in the room became startled as he was elbowed in the ribs by the person next to him. "Yes, um. The culprits for the repeated hijacking of our merchant ships have finally been caught and are awaiting a trial. Their objective was simple, get supplies, food and more for their people on the Nightmare Realm."

"Then why the hell are we still talking about it?" No one needed Gideon's useless commentating, but not everyone can get what they want.

The same person who reported the problem added. "Because we are still awaiting for the King's orders."

A moment of silence took over the room, waiting for the King's proxy a.k.a. the Prince's decision on what to do next. The blonde was once again playing with his orb and only noticed people was waiting when Dipper closed his book loudly. "Huh? What?" He turned to the person next to him, not really listening to what they were talking about.

"The culprits of the hijackings were caught, awaiting trial. Anything you'd like to add other than what to do with the culprits?" He said in a monotone voice. 

"You're idea?" Bill once again started playing with his orb, putting his legs up at the table.

"Their strategies are too organized, they know the time, place and items to be transported every time. I don't think this is has just been for simple materials." Dipper placed he book on his lap and slapped the Bill's limbs off of the marble surface. Despite his disapproval with changing his comfortable position, he still removed his feet from the table. "You suggesting a mole?" 

Dipper nods. "But not just a mole. There's also someone who wants to sabotage the kingdom's reputation with the Northwest's."

Bill let's out an amused chuckle, the brunette had the same assumption. "How'd you know?" He asked, for pure laughs. After all, even though it seemed so obvious for them, the others in the room held faces, full of confusion.

Dipper raised a brow but seemed to have gotten the idea. After all, the Prince loved to mess around with people. "Unlike you, I listen. And based on the reports, they are all ships heading to the Northwest country to trade goods." 

"Welp!" The blonde smashed the orb in his two palms, causing a loud clap which everyone's attention. "You heard the man! Question the person in charge for the goods that are sent to the Northwest Kingdom. Know who's backing him up with this, cause he obviously won't get anything if he messed around with the Mindscape's reputation."

Two hands slammed down to the table. "Are you really listening to that servant, that Highness!? He is also from the Nightmare Realm, how do we not know that he is part of them?"

"Are you suggesting something, Gleeful?"

"Yes, sire! That we should not listen to the words of someone below a peasant. We are people of higher hierarchy then him, what right does he have to make us listen." Once again, that pride of aristocrat. It was something that could cause a kingdom's demise, it was something scorned at by many citizens and in this situation, even people from a greater descent. 

Bill inhaled deeply and let it all out in a long sigh. He needed too stay calm, tolerate his useless words and not cause anything to loose the small thread that joined two kingdoms together. "Then, what do you have in mind?"

"Simple! Hang those criminals! Make them pay for their wrong doings." At this point, everyone was just sick of Gideon's ranting. It was obvious that he just wanted the culprits to die just because they were of lower birth.

"Tearing off the leaves will not kill a tree." Dipper said, still no emotion in his voice of face. But his mocha eyes stared daggers at the white haired man. He has had enough of people looking down the on other because they had different ranks. If this guy wanted to use diplomacy to fight - even though he was so horrible at it - then Dipper will give him one. "If you want the entire situation to die down, remove the roots and everything else will follow."

"Are you getting smart with me, slave?" The Duke said his final word in an annoying tone. It was supposed to annoy the brunette but only thing it actually did was show how much he shouldn't be in those room.

"Yes, I am. Since you don't have any, I have to fill in for the number of brins in the room." Snickers and low chuckles echoed in the crisp white walls. 

Gideon was red as a tomato from Dipper making a fool our of him, but really who needed the brunette when the white haired man was obviously doing a better job at it. So he sat back down, arms crossed while staying quite for the rest of the meeting.

Dipper continued his book, letting Bill do all the planning. The brunette didn't really have to do much at this point. Originally, he was taken here in case an assassination towards Bill happens. Royal meetings were always prone to be ruined by sudden raids or attacks, it wasn't new.

Their relationship didn't really start this well either. If first impressions were really that important, then Bill have Dipper the worst kind..

It has been ten years since the two first met in the small dirty slums, and in those years many things had happened. 

Now, here he was, the personal guard of the Prince. He didn't have the need to follow the King's orders nor did he have any priority to serve his country. All he had to do was keep the blonde king-to-be alive and kicking until he takes the throne, or until he was relieved of his duty.

A few more minutes of Bill talking and signing a few papers, everyone is allowed to leave. The Prince was, of course always first to exit, his bodyguard on his heels. But as Dipper passed by, a tug in the collar stopped him to further his advancement. Gideon glared at him, face still red in anger. "I'll get you back some day, Dipper."

He let go, when the Prince called for the brunette. When the door closed behind them, Bill started stretching. "Damn father for making me stay with those meat sacks for hours. Have you seen their faces? They hardly know shit! And it was already on paper for fuck's sake." 

Dipper continue to listen to Bill's ranting, not actually understanding them since he was too busy with his book. It didn't take long for him to finish it either, exactly as they reached the Prince's private quarters. He pushed the d  
door open for the blonde to enter, then closed and locked it for good measure. 

The bodyguard watched as Bill slumped down his soft bed, groaning. He approached the study table next to the door and opened the lap. The book was laid next to it as he left to stand in front of the laying figure. "What's tonight's mission, master?" Dipper kneeled down, one knee raised and the other lowered. His arm was placed over the raised limb and his free hand was touching the floor. He didn't dare to look at his master's face as he sat up from the cushions.

Bill grinned, one so similar to that of a Cheshire cat but bigger. His eyes started to glow yellow as a glass orb appeared in front of him from blue fire. An image of he man who read the report sneaking behind the port came into view. "Looks like you're cleaning up the trash tonight Dipper or should I call you Pine Tree?"

The brunette flinched but didn't show any change in his position, his head still facing the floor. "Wherever you wish, your highness."

The Prince frowned, as much as he liked to dominate those he owned he hated when Dipper was in his "Pine Tree" mode. But that's only because he took his business too seriously, he may look as if he is lazing around in public but that only because nothing was happening. " Hey kid, didn't I tell you to stop with that servant thing. I may have hired you but I didn't say you needed to act like that every time I send you to missions."

Dipper pauses for a few seconds before asking. "Is that an order?"

This made Bill sigh, it was never easy to make Dipper be honest. Ever since THAT incident, he was never the same. 

It didn't matter right now. He was wasting time moping around. "Make them spill their objective first, I want to know what they'll get if they succeed with their plans. As for their punishment, make it look like an accident."

Dipper stands and bows, before disappearing into the night as he jumped out of the window. The next morning new about a drunk man who died from drowning spread around. It was made as a reminder for those who intoxicate themselves to make sure they can get home safe or have someone to help them. 

Bill got the information he needed as always, he never needed to meetings to learn about things he already knew about. As long as he had his loyal rogue who listens to no one but him, he'd have everything he needs to cause his father to fall out of his throne and him to take the crown for himself.


	2. A Blast in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events that happened when Bill and Dipper first crossed paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go again with the flashbacks! Sorry if I make you tolerate such things.

The Mindscape country was known to have been ruled by the ruthless Cipher Family. Despite their disinterest in their people, they take great pride in their rich economy. Numbers of aristocrats would not only die for a vacation house within the walls of the kingdom but hey would have to pay large amounts just to get a pass to allow them to enter.

Despite the kingdom's great reputation, power and money, the fact that it's people who didn't have any were mistreated was well known as well. This part of the kingdom was named the Nightmare Realm, since t really looked like a place from your nightmares.

Crimes were an everyday thing here, so any kind of murder, robbery and even rape is an everyday routine in these parts. No one can be trusted here, even if it was your own flesh and blood. 

Houses here couldn't even pass as homes. It was as of an apocalypse happened years ago and buildings were never reconstructed. The ones which remain standing are inhabited by gangs that won't hesitate to kill trespassers. 

Air here was hardly clean. It was always polluted with smoke, always smelled of drugs and reeked of rotten trash and corpses. 

Yup, you heard right. Corpses.

This was the part of the county where it's more likely for you to die on the roads or alleys rather than your own home, if you had any that is. It's not abnormal to find people, sleeping in any spot that isn't marked as gang territory. 

The saddening part of it all is that the aristocrats and even then own government had made no move whatsoever to help the Nightmare Realm's inhabitants. This place could rot from the inside out for all they care. 

That's why the Twins hated them, loathed them. 

Dipper and Mabel never really knew where they came from or who they were. Their very first memories were the forest which separate the Mindscape Kingdom and the Nightmare Realm. Until the age of 5 (they don't really know their real age, so their birthday so the just count the years that passed) , they lived among the many monsters that lived within the woodlands. They got discovered by Wendy while she was getting some fire wood for the winter. 

The red head took the twins back to her home, and made them part of her gang, The Corduroys. Apparently, her crew was well known around these parts. But it only took a few years for the twins to get more popular than them. 

At the age of 10, the two got their own names as the Mystery Twins. And as comical as that name was, it was never to be laughed about around the Nightmare Realm. They marked multiple alleys with their symbols, a Pine Tree and Shooting star in a position similar to yin and yang.

The day stared with their usual routine, running around the place and checking for any challengers. Hardly anyone tried to fight them against territory, only gangs that had an ego too large to get them to think.

Mabel raced pass Dipper, laughing as she knew she would win. But he wasn't going down without a fight. His gloved hands took the lid of a garbage can he passed and slid it to his sister's direction. The female, unknowing to her twin's plan, accidentally stepped on the lid and slipped, slamming her face to the hard cemented surface of the alleys. 

"Cheater!" She managed to shout, before the male brunette stepped on her face and ran pass through. As horrible as that sounded, they were used to these kinds of dirty tricks. 

Mabel grabbed her weapon that was on his belt. She aimed and a grappling hook came in contact with Dipper's legs, the rope wrapping around him. "Fuck!" It was his turn to get his face slumped into the floor.

"See ya, sucker!" She released the rope from her gun and returned it to her utility belt, he sprinted away from the fallen body.

Dipper grumble as he turned his body over, back to the ground. He took out his knife from his own utility belt and cut the rope. The twins were never ones to play fair, even with each other so if she could use her gizmos than he could use his shortcuts.

The brunette started to climb the rusted ladders at the side of the building, they were hardly durable but since Dipper never really weighed much, he was able to climb all the way up. He started jumping through roofs, already knowing where his sister was heading.

Mabel had a hard time passing through stoners and even got into a small fight with a new crew who didn't know much about these parts. It was easily settled but didn't change the fact that wasted her time in knocking out their leader.

Finally, she reached a two story rundown building with a familiar double hatchet in an X position spray painted on the walls. In front of the makeshift door, Dipper was reading an old book while leaning down on the wooden wall. 

"Took you long enough." He folded the page he was reading, careful to not rip the fragile paper. 

Mabel huffed and climbed up the small set of stairs to the porch. "Newborns got me busy." Her brother bowed and opened the door for her. 

She entered first, her twin right at her heel. They were greeted by people older than them, scattered all around the area.

"Dipper! Mabel! Glad you guys made it!" Wendy waved her hand at their direction, her hatchet still on hep grip. Without warning, she threw it at the walk with a target, hitting the middle perfectly. 

"Nice hit!" Mabel ran up to her to give her a high five. 

This was a sight that's been deemed normal by the twins ever since they were taken in. The gang was small, they won't dey that but the abilities that every had was what made this group well known. Not just that but in here, people were not gang members, they were family. Which is why, once a Corduroy always a Corduroy

"So how's your territories been?" Wendy went to retrieve her weapons that were engraved on the wall. "Anyone challenged, you two yet?" Ever since they became 8, they became independent. They weren't exactly a gang but people considered them as one, despite only having two members. 

"Same old, same old. No one cares to mess with the mystery twins!" Mabel hugged Dipper with one arm while she ruffled his hair with another. 

"Ugh! Mabel!" He pushes past his sister, even though they were the same age, the other twin was showing a boost in height which he hoped only happened cause girls are the first to enter puberty and not boys. Hopefully, he'd grow into a handsome man with facial hair and muscles that can woe the ladies. (Anyone can dream, even a ten year old kid like him)

The red head chuckled at how the two got along, even though they were bickering at the moment. She returned to her original spot and started practicing her aim again (like she actually needs to). "So you two hear the news?" That got the twin's attention.

"What news?" The asked in unison as another loud noise echoed from the impact. 

"There's one of 'em blue bloods coming o this part of town." She threw another. "Can you believe it? Someone's dumb enough to come here with only two or three guards. 

The twins were actually gawking at her, this had to be a joke. No noble dared to even set foot past the path of the forest that led to this part of town. "You're joking, right?"

"Can't say I am. What's more impossible is that of all things to come into this blasted excuse for a city, it's a Cipher. The Prince." Another hatchet hit the bull's eyes, the one previously there fell and a loud clunk made the three flinch. That hurt their ear drums more than the thuds did. "That guy must be crazy to try to got this place."

"The Prince William Cipher? I heard he was a real nut case, does things only complete madmen did." Mabel said before taking the last hatchet in Wendy's hands and throwing it at the target. It knocked off the hatchet engraved in it and caused another loud clunk to resound.

"He's also a prodigy in multiple categories, a genius in every subject, a perfectly talented person who by the way, was also born with potential with magic." Dipper approached the target, taking one of the closest weapon and returning to Mabel's side. "Which means he also has to be the most trickiest target we'll ever get, right Mabel?"

"Hell Yeah!" Dipper turned his back at the target and threw that sharp object backwards. Despite being completely blind to where he was hitting, he managed to hit the spot Mabel's hatchet was and created another annoying sound. "Show off."

"Don't hate it, if you can't do it." They stared bickering.

But was stopped Wendy grabbed both of their shoulders. "Dudes, I know how great you are in pickpocketing but don't you think you might just bite off more than you can chew?" 

Two pairs of brown eyes stared at each other before the red head. "Are you really doubting our skills, Wendy? That hurts!" Mabel grasps the part of her shirt that was directly at her heart. 

But that didn't wipe off the concern in the eyes of their mother figure or more like that really cool older sister. Dipper sighed and took of the hand in his arm. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. We've done this before. We can do it again. It's a first for us having a target this high up but we'll live."

It wasn't weird to get a death sentence just for touching the items owned by royalty, so stealing it was a recipe for disaster but with the determination the two had, Wendy knew all too well that she wouldn't be able to change their mind. 

The days passed until if was finally game time. As heard from the news, William Cipher cam put of his carriage with four men accompanying him. Mabel ran away from the alleys, hair disheveled and a few tears on her face. 

"Please help me! Please! My mama is being taken by bad men!" The doe eyes she had caught the heart of the guards but they still needed to get the approval of their Prince. After sighing, the Prince waved that it was fine to help. Three went to follow the small girl and one was let behind to continue to keep his master safe. 

It was Dipper's turn. He caused a commotion by simply hitting someone in the head and making them look at the wrong direction. A fight started and the guard was too busy looking at the front that he didn't see Dipper's small figure go behind them and grab the satchel filled with gold. 

He went to the alley his sister went, seeing three men knocker out and three more satchels in her hands. "I got three!" She stated showing off the small brown bahs made out of worn-out animal skin.

Dipper rolled his eyes, showing the one that he had. It was red and was made out of an expensive cloth, probably from another country since he's never seen this material in the kingdom before. "But I've got the one with more money." Once again, they bickered while fleeing the area.

It took a while for the Prince to realize his gold was missing, even the ring on his fingers (which Dipper took only cause he liked the blue shade of the stone but he'll never tell Mabel be stole it. Shed try to take it from him). When William tried to look for his missing guards, he was surprised to see the knocked out.

After they woke up, the first thing they mentioned was the girl who knocked them out. But that wasn't what got the young adult's attention. It was who was able to get pass him, to steal from him and even take something he was wearing without even feeling their presence. 

That was their first encounter. But this was not the first impression Bill gave to Dipper. In fact, it would be the cause of how horrible the impression he'll give was. And even with the ten years that passed, it was an unforgettable event for Dipper and Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of the night and I can't stop writing. . . . Help.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems similar to my other AU, I have a thing for Dipper being more than just a weak bookworm!


End file.
